Cold Hearts
by HollyleafxScourge
Summary: In RiverClan, two mates, Stormstar and Willowheart has had three kits, but one kit, is different than the others. (Bad Summary.) (One-shot) (R&R) (For DuskClan)


**A/N: This is a one-shot for DuskClan!**

* * *

**Willowheart's P.O.V**

I looked at my three kits, my mate Stormstar and I had been waiting for them, and they where finally here. Stormstar soon came into the nursey. as he laid down next to me.

"What should we name them?" he asked me. I looked at him, then to our kits. I laid my tail on a grey-silver tabby tom.

"He will be named Stonekit,"I said then I pointed to a black tom with a white ear, and his right paw was silver and his left paw was grey. "He will be Patchkit."

Stormstar pointed his tail towards a black she-cat with white paws, white ears, and tip of tail is white. "Nightkit."

* * *

**5 moons later,**

I watched as my kits played with Frostheart's and Troutstripe's kits. They where now always outside, expect Nightkit, she was always with her father, always alone and I was worry about her. I got up and walked towards Nightkit, Nightkit was next to her father, staying near him.

"Nightkit don't you want to play with your brothers?" I asked my daughter. She looked up at me with her turquise eyes.

"No thanks, I want to be with daddy." she said as she walked away following Stormstar. I sighed, she was stubborn, and hated being away from her father.

* * *

**4 moons later,**

**Nightpaw's P.O.V**

I looked up at my mentor, Ripplefur. He was talking to Splashheart. I shuffled my paws, I knew he liked Splashheart, but I was his apprentice. I looked around and I saw a thorn and I putted my paw on it.

"Ripplefur! I have a thorn in my paw!" I cried as I showed my paw to him. Ripplefur turned to pick and got the thorn out of my paw. Then he ralked to Splashheart again.

I growled and walked back to camp, not even caring about Ripplefur. As soon I got back to camp, I walked into the apprentice's den, and walked to my nest, and feel asleep.

* * *

**20 moons later.**

**Nightclaw's P.O.V**

I walked with my brother's Patchtail, and Stoneheart. I was waiting for the right time, to kill them, for talking away everything from me. They can act as if they didn't do anything, but they did do it, they killed there mentor's and killed Splashheart, so Ripplefur can be mad at me.

I looked around and saw something run.

"Patchtail, Stoneheart, I think I saw soemthing!" I said, and I pointed my tail towards the horseplace.

"Come on Stoneheart!" Patchtail said as he raced towards the horseplace. I smiled and I ran after them. Lucklily for me, Stoneheart tripped and falled. I ran over to him and I whispered in his ear.

"I hope your happy." I hissed in his ear, and I unshlethed my claw and slashed his throat open, as I watch him die. I ran after Patchtail. Patchtail stopped, and looked at me and saw the blood on my paws.

"Nightclaw, what did you do?" he asked as he stepped back from me. I stepped towards him, as I smiled.

"I killed Stoneheart, and your next!" I hissed as I jumped at him, suprising him as I slashed my claws against his throat, as he falled down. I didn't know but my mother saw me.

"Nightclaw? Why would you do this?" my mother said, and I turned my head towards her.

"They took everything away from me!" I said as I looked at my mother. "And since you know, you can die as well!" I growled as I jumped at her but she slashed her claws at my front legs as I falled down, landing on my back as I saw my mother run.

I ran after her and when I got back, I saw my father Stormstar glare at me.

"Nightclaw, since you had killed two warriors, and tried to kill your mother, you are exiled from RiverClan!" he yowled, and when he said that I ran out of camp, and running towards the lake and I stopped.

* * *

**Narroter's P.O.V**

Despite the sun's warm rays, Nightclaw had never felt so cold. She stared back at RiverClan.

"I will get my revenge on you, Willowheart." she hissed and ran towards the horseplace.

After 9 sunrises from getting exiled from RiverClan Nightclaw was waiting for Willowheart. She soon found Willowheart, and she crouched down, unshelthing her claws, waiting for the right time. When it was she pounched at Willowheart aiming her paws towards her throat, but Willowheart was ready for her and got out of the way.

When Nightclaw falled on her back Willowheart jumped on her, and putted her paw on Nightclaw's neck.

"I'm sorry Nightclaw, but you did this to yourself." she hissed and unshelthed her claws, and slashed Nightclaw's neck.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoy, and sorry if there are any mistakes, and this is for DuskClan!**


End file.
